1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor care preparation, more especially for floors of porous inorganic materials, such as unglazed clay tiles, to the use of this preparation and to a method for the care of floors.
Floor coverings of porous inorganic materials, such as for example clay bricks or unglazed clay tiles, are sensitive to aqueous and greasy soil. Since soil of this type penetrates into the surface of such material on account of its porous structure, it is extremely difficult to remove the soil therefrom. Accordingly, attempts have long been made to find ways of treating such floor coverings with floor care preparations so that soil is unable to penetrate therein and can be removed more easily.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A process which has long been used comprises treating clay tiles with linseed oil and allowing the linseed oil to resinify on the tiles to form a protective layer. The susceptibility of the tiles to soil is clearly reduced in this way with the added effect of a very desirable deepening in the color of the tiles. The disadvantage of this process lies in particular in the fact that the linseed oil takes a relatively long time to dry, the tiles remaining very sensitive in the meantime.
In addition, highly concentrated, mostly pasty floor polishes consisting of waxes and organic solvents are used for floor care. Considerable effort is involved in the application and working in of these waxes, despite which the level of protection, particularly against oil and grease, is only moderate.
In principle, self-shine dispersions of the type recommended for the care of plastic floors are also suitable for the treatment of absorbent tiles. However, these dispersions do not penetrate sufficiently deeply into the tiles and, in addition, afford only poor protection against soil containing oil and grease, because oil and grease penetrate relatively quickly through the protective films formed by floor care preparations of this type.
It has now been found that the disadvantages of hitherto known floor care preparations can be overcome by using a certain combination of active substances.